Tritone
Tritone is a male kelpie, husband of Princess Neptune and father of Prince Hydro Lance. Once a loving husband to his family, tragedy struck when Tritone lost his wife and child and he became a hermit living in seclusion. When Princess Neptune was swept away from Wu Xing by the sea, he tended to and helped her get back home. During their time together, the pair formed a strong bond of mutual respect and affection, eventually leading Tritone to remaining in Wu Xing with her and fathering a child with her. Physical description Tritone is an average-sized kelpie, just slightly smaller in size than Neptune. His skin is a dark aquatic green and he has a short and wavy, kelp green mane and beard. His horn is more curved and bumpy, similar to a conical seashell and he has fins over his back, behind his legs and in place of his ears. He has dark purple hooves and bright magenta eyes. Finally, he wears a simple necklace with an orange seashell. His cutie mark is a light brown flute over three blue bubbles. In his kelpie form, Tritone's hind legs fuse together and transform into a long aquatic tail with a kelp green fin, matching his mane color. Personality Unlike his mate, Tritone is more relaxed and easy going, contrasting greatly with Neptune's more strict nature. Additionally, Tritone accepts that some forces of nature are beyond one's control while Neptune remained confident that the sea would obey her commands. He is patient and kind, teaching Neptune about humility and nature's power, and has a fondness for the simple things in life, such as music. He has a preference for taking life one step at a time and living in and enjoying each moment as it happens. Though brokenhearted over the loss of his family long ago, Tritone did not give into despair and even opened his heart to loving again, unwilling to squander the second chance he feels he's been given. Much of who he is today comes from his first marriage as well as his experience as a Seamurai, which unfortunately did not end well, as such he chose not share those details of his past with his wife and son. Abilities Powers *'Kelpie magic:' Tritone is highly skilled in utilizing kelpie magic. **'Magisword:' As a trained Seamurai, Tritone is able to manifest a blade of pure magical energy from his horn. The blade is incredibly sharp and can slice through any solid object and is powered completely by his own willpower. *'Form change:' Tritone is able to change his form to suit either land or sea. His hind legs are able to transform into a long tail. **'Underwater breathing:' Tritone is capable of breathing underwater. *'Telekinesis' Skills *'Seamurai training:' As a former Seamurai, Tritone was trained in their various ways and principles of combat, discipline and honor. **'Advanced combat:' Tritone trained for many years in the Seamurai ways of combat. *'Aquatic adaptability:' He is very accustomed to life underwater, making it an easy environment for him to adapt to. *'Musical intuition:' Tritone is highly skilled in playing music, particularly the flute. Equipment *'Seamurai armor (formerly)' *'Flute' Trivia *Tritone's name is a portmanteau of Triton, a Greek god and messenger of the sea, and "tone" as a reference to his skill in and fondness for music. Category:Fan Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Animals